Hermione's Curse
by Madem Time Keeper Isiabella
Summary: What if the Dark side won? The world is now victum to fate's response. Only a mortal with a secret can save the wizardry world from its own mistake. But does she want to?
1. Chapter 1: Mortals who cheat death

Chapter 1: Mortals who cheat death.

Hope Cordila Nifey was staring into the book she'd manage to snatch away from the owner of 'pupa in domo' It was a book about the order of the Phoenix, an order that was destroyed about twenty years ago. She sighed as the book repeatedly talked about the group's "ignorance" and "stubbornness" to not join the "correct" side. The only thing that kept her reading was that the author was very accurate and kind in the description of all the members, including the muggle- born and non-human ones. That was the only reason she could get the book as well without being noticed, the owner was going to burn the bran new book.

"Mort bien-aimee"

Hope hid a sigh, as well as the book, before answering her "master's" call.

"Yes, I'm coming Herr Krum."

Victor Krum was not the person he was before the final battle. Once a prospective quittich player of a Berlin school, he had become bitter from the loss of the light side and the death of countless number of his friends. Most of the time his bitterness was directed at the pure blood wizards who profited from this, but rare times when he had too many mugs of fire whiskey, his anger was released at who he could see. So his 'dolls' took much of the hits.

Hope prayed that he kept the fire whiskey away from his lips that day.

"Mort bein-amiee"

"Herr Krum" She robotically replied, testing his mood.

"Morty, what am I hearing that you've tried to get killed again?"

Hope sighed as tension left her body; she had wished that he didn't hear about that.

"Depends, who told you?"

"Plus de perles"

"Serena? You'd believe anything that comes from her mouth?"

Krum smiled. "Only if you are in the details."

Hope sighed. She knew she would get some form of odd punishment for what she had done but it was better than being caned by the ex-quittich player.

"Yeah. The man seemed like the powerful kind, so I thought 'why not?'"

Krum shook his head, a smile playing on his face. "One day you will not be able to drive a man away."

She just stood there, waiting for her punishment to be issued to her. She would reply in kind but as of late, Krum's good nature was holding less and less.

"Ready for your punishment?"

Hope nodded curtly, wanting to get this over with.

He grabbed her as they began to walk to one of the entertainment halls. Her clothes slowly vanishing as to the requirement of the guests. She felt her stomach turn as chains awaited her like vipers snapping themselves around her harshly as she came to an ancient wooden door.

Krum smiled sadly at the young woman before he slid into his cold façade and opened the door. "Good evening sirs, I welcome you to pupa in domo. The top house of lady breeders." He forced her into the center of the center of the room, almost throwing her to the well dressed men.

"This evening I wish to showcase one of my most unusual girls. She is called Mort bein- amiee and she has an astounding ability."

A dark haired man snickered. "What? Is she actually house trained? No better can she kill herself with just a word?" Krum bowed to the young man, keeping peace between the men in the room. "Young master, don't be bitter. Please understand that the entire wizardry world is going through this crisis. Ever since the Final Battle the curse has been on every family of nobility."

The young man glared at Hope. "What you say does not comfort me at all. How am I sure that this isn't some squib that was dropped off at your little establishment? Or worse, a muggle from the Tunnels?" Krum smiled viciously and Hope knew her punishment was really about to begin. "If you hate her so, then why not kill her? You know the words."

The young man smirked, taking out his wand. "Your loss, Avada Kedavra." Hope closed her eyes as the dark green light hit her, the burning sensation was indescribable. She could only mentally laugh at the "painless death" this spell was supposed to bring. She only hoped that this description was true for others. It was silent for a few moments before her senses kicked in. She had hoped she didn't have to do this, but she slowly got up opening her eyes as grasps rang in the air. She didn't have to turn around to know that Krum was smiling darkly at his audience.

"Boys meet Mort bien-amiee, the mortal who has cheated death."

Mentally she whimpered as disbelieving wizards drew their wands to test her 'deathlessness'. She knew they would grab and grope her as the pain racked her body but the smile on Krum's face broke no pity for her. Tonight she was to be played with, like the doll all called her to be. Tomorrow she would morn her lost taste of freedom and the fight that would have balanced out the worlds of magic and men.

Tomorrow she would morn. She would morn and despises the snake that covered the night's sky.


	2. Chapter 2: The Drosselmeyer Law

Before I go on with the story I would like to thank _**DubheMalfoy**_ for favoring my story! I hope you like this next chapter everyone!

Chapter 2: The Drosselmeyer Law.

"How come a little brat like you would be selected to entertain such high class men when I'm ready and willing?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "That's where the word punishment kicks in. I didn't want to, and a punishment is something you don't want to happen."

"How can you say that being chosen by a nice rich wizard is punishment?"

All the girls groan at those words knowing where the discussion was to lead them. Hope glared at Serena, her anger reaching its peak as she slapped the other girls down.

"How is that punishment? HOW. IS. THAT. PUNISHMENT? LOOK AROUND!"

She took a deep breath as she spun around. "The light side _lost_ Serena. The side that would have unity and equal rights _died_. If they didn't convert or die at the battlefield then they hunted them down and gave them the dementor's kiss. _We lost_. The Muggle world is in ruins and its people enslaved. _**The only reason**_ why they didn't kill us all off is that the damned idiots figured out, after the war and the murder of almost every muggle-born witch and wizard, that they were too damn inbred to breed. That's when that damned law came into creation. That is the _**only**_ reason a wizard won't just kill you on sight. _Nothing else_."

Serena smiled at Hope. "But we should be grateful that Herr Krum choose us to live in this splendid place until our destined family finds us." Hope snarled. "How thickly did your parents apply the wax in your ears? We weren't _chosen_, we were _sold_. Herr Krum might be a decent guy in today's standards but he bought us like pieces of meat to sell us off as baby makers!"

Serena just stood up and walked away. "You're just upset because you'll end up marrying a muggle male with your attitude." Several girls grabbed Hope in an attempt to keep her there without much struggle.

"Hope! Hope! Calm down. You know all she's trying to do is get you in trouble with Herr Krum."

Hope pulled away and walked over to her usual spot by the wall. "Doesn't she get that we're trapped? How can she not understand that we are being used as tools?"

Several girls stared sadly at their friend's mental condition from her heavy burden of truth. "You know that her fantasies are the only thing that allows her to sleep at night." Hope only stared at the wall her hand passed over a tattoo.

_**She was little when she met him at this spot. It was the saddest spot she had ever seen. "I wish I was born back then, I could have been your friend." The shadowed man just smirked as she shed tears over what she had just learned. "That would have never been possible. You're here and that's that. Anyways your mission is too important for daydreams and fantasies." Hope nodded her head as she traced over the skin colored tattoo. "I know."**_

"I know."

All of a sudden the sound of birds rang in the air, causing all of the girls to scramble. It was time for the floor to open.

Hope sighed as she walked over to her door cringing as she opened it to a very familiar scene. It was all she could do from not barfing at the sight of the dark blue dress hanging by the brightly and beautifully done glass coffin. She went into autopilot as she changed in front of the glass window before stepping into the glass coffin to lie there for the first half hour.

"Sirs! Welcome to pupa in domo. In these walls lie the best of blood and schooling in lady breeders. Come and see the many ladies that live here, inside this secret world of dolls! Maybe one is right of you."

Wizard flooded the floor, walking around the themed hallway. Some of them were tired with age, some looked fresh out of boyhood. In Hope's mind they were all wolves. She didn't move as some passed her by without noticing her, or if they did and wondered on her state of life. She refused to twitch for a half an hour, keeping up with her namesake and theme. It was only when she opened her eyes, to stare back at the person who was making holes in her skull, that she moved.

"Dear sir, are you fascinated by dead bodies or did your mother forget to tell you that it's rude to stare?"

The young man flinched, completely taken by surprise at her boldly accusing him. His friends snickered at him at him before he tried to regain power in this situation.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am a grifindor's son and pureblood to boot and—"

"Funny, I didn't think that lions had snake tongues." She said dully mentally taking satisfaction that the young wizard was thrown off again. His giggling hyena troop began their round of laughing again causing the boy to do a silencing spell on them.

"What's your name?"

She walked to glass window smirking at the unease that was begging to show in his stance. "Mort bein-aimee." Her voice floated over in a sad, whispery tone. She knew it was down right creepy to the people who had talked to her, but right now she didn't have enough emotional strength to give a damn.

The young man paled, nodded his head and walked off. His friends running off behind him. She smiled at her new broken record. She quietly walked over to her chair and stayed there for the next two hours. Enjoying the horrified and indignant expression of the wizards as she conversated with them. She stayed content until her master came with another wizard trying to buy her.

"And here is Mort bein-aimee. She is one of our unusual."

"So she's high maintenance? Special needs?"

"Oh no, noting of the sorts. She is actually very low maintenance with a very high IQ."

"So what's so unusual about the girl? Other than the track record of being a rude brat."

"She's a muggle with magical immunity."

"Oh…so what's she immune against? Fertility potions, lust potions, cosmetic spells…"

"She's immune against death."

The man paled at what the master said but she knew he was curious nonetheless.

"Immune against death? So the most powerful spell…"

"Is useless. She also won't die by means of demetor's kiss either."

"How do you know that?"

"She ran to receive a kiss once. When nothing happened it left us all confused. Dementor included."

The man chuckled at what Herr Krum said, color returning to his face as he leered at her.

"I will pay for a proper conversation. What's the cost?"

"72 gallons an hour, and that's for the basic room."

The man took out his wand and his purse, dumping the amount for a usual two-hour conversation on the floor by Krum's feet.

"She will be in 'The Yellow House' waiting room."

The man nodded his head and began to walk, his smile creeping Hope out.

"Usually if a man did that, you'd cruico his balls in. What's makes him an exception?"

Krum turned to her as soon as the man was out of sight. His eyes carried an amused glint as he waved his wand in the proper motions, getting her dressed.

"Are you telling me you can't tell an American wizard from an England one?"

"Don't see the difference really, you're all wolves to me."

"That man is an employee from the Peacock's Dance."

Hope rolled her eyes at the irritating name.

"That makes me even more happy to talk to him."

Krum smiled at Hope's poisoned response to the information. He brought her to her door, lightly touching up her hair.

"Don't be so glum, I mean at this rate you'll be bought off to a powerful and rich wizard."

"Why shouldn't I be glum?"

The door opened and Hope stepped in. A various number of crafts appeared that she didn't finish appeared before, asking her in a silent way to choose a craft. Her eyes gravitated to her incomplete picture before she picked her flute and music sheets.

The flute glinted dully in the light, shining in Hope's eyes as another memory passed.

_**All the girls from her area was told to practice a lot outside, especially if it was one of those days when the wizard landlords and their sponsors would walk. Hope was a girl who enjoyed peace and quiet, trying to get away from the sounds of giggling idiots and horrible flashy "practice". She ran to the back, to her favorite stump where he was waiting. "Coming again? I thought you were told to go outside to practice." Hope giggled at his harsh words. "I am outside, just away from idiots." He smiled quickly, giving her a flash of who he could be when he was happy. "All right then, its time to practice Beethoven." She happily whipped out her flute that he gave her and started to play the notes, not caring about the wizards behind her that had glimpses of the small little flute player.**_

"Can you stop that racket now?" The man snarled as he wrote something on his scroll. Hope took the flue down from her mouth, trying not to frown at the man for disrupting her nice trip down memory lane.

"What's the matter sir? Do you not like Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata? Should I play the Ninth Symphony instead?"

The man looked at her. "Its impossible to play Beethoven on a flute."

"Actually it is possible. A lot of beginners play Ode to Joy as their first priced piece. Its more elegant then Twinkle twinkle little star."

The man glared at her and then looked at her flute grimacing at its worn look. "And I'm guessing you only specialize at playing the flute."

Hope only rolled her eyes at his attitude. "I can play the flute, but I can also sing, paint, sew, cook, dance, and say acts in plays from Shakespeare and other playwrights."

He wrote quickly, now nodding his head at the answer. "So you can do all these things _well_ I hope?"

"All the dolls in pupa in domo are expected to master at lest one item in the major four. To show, to create, to listen, to please. All the girls started here with at least one thing they were good at.

"Good. See how easy things go when you aren't being a brat?"

Hope wanted to say something but Krum's cane flashed in her mind and stopped her.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he's outside right now.' She thought.

"Your spare time is spent with?"

"Reading, doing on of the crafts, or gardening."

"Isn't gardening a skill?"

"Considering I only know how to grow dangerous things, no. Growing flowers is a skill, I grow things that have a possibility to eat me."

"Do you know how to organize an event?"

"Yes, it's a basic skill that everyone knows."

"Do you know how to host said event?"

"Yes, I have to documents to prove it."

"Education level?"

"Third level or University level education. It's required to have second level education for conversation training."

"So you do know how to talk!" The man happily added. Hope closed her eyes. He smiled at her quietness and quickly scribbled down what she had just said. Probably imagining the dollar signs he would get.

'Sorry pal, once they hear my name its game over for you.' Hope thought. Her fingers twitched over her flute as she replayed the notes over her head.

Several more questions about her health, her sanity, her knowledge of events and politics, and her tolerance for infants ran passed her. Each on was answered in the quickest and driest way possible. Her eyes never staying in one place but wondering around constantly, hoping he would just leave.

At last the question were done and she could just return to her room and wait for the man to be proven a fool. She smiled at last, happy to get away, as she curtsied and walked to the door.

"Tell me one more thing."

She paused at the door. "If you wish to keep me here a minute longer it will cost you extra."

"Trust me, neither of us wants to be here longer than necessary, but tell me this. Why are you the doll called Death's beloved?"

"Because sir, with my fate, I wish to court death." With that truthful answer she walked out of the door, leaving the magical matchmaker in the room.

"So how did it go?" Krum asked Hope as she walked into the room.

"Like getting a tooth pulled out."

Krum smiled at Hope's answer. "Oh don't be cruel to that young wizard hopeful." Hope paused in walking. "Don't be cruel? You are telling me not to be cruel? I am not cruel at all Herr Krum, I'm just honest."

"And tell me how you're honest."

Hope reached the door to her private room. "At least I don't send my child outside to play for magical strangers hoping that they will ask for a price. At least I don't brand people magically like their property. At least I will allow letting that person have a life after they are no longer part of mine. At least I'll let mothers keep their children. At least I didn't make the law to make this legal, forever shackling a people whose world I destroyed. That is cruelty."

She then walked into the room, forgetting the world as a fresh batch of tears over took her.

Krum stood at the door; his fist curled and knuckles white. He listened to the girl in the room cry about her fate. "You are right, you're always right…"

He opened a locket that carried a picture. "Just like her."

For a while he just stared at the locket, standing by the door of an immune muggle.


End file.
